


Research in Motion

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Background Relationships, Covert Operation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea mounts her own covert operation in support of her boss.  Mycroft Holmes can thank her later - if he ever finds out - and if she doesn't mess up.</p>
<p>A somewhat different background for my story <i>Betrayal</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research in Motion

**Author's Note:**

Anthea was always on the move, fingers flying over her mobile, taking care of business for her boss.  Mycroft Holmes was demanding.  Anthea didn’t mind.  She was learning from the best, except when he was distracted by his brother.  Sherlock needed a minder.  Anthea took it upon herself to find one.

She saw the name in dispatches from Afghanistan:  A good (very good) army doctor, and even better marksman, up for a medal.  Promising.  Further inquiries revealed:  Parents deceased.  Little contact with lesbian sister.  Mates, even ex-girlfriends, spoke well of him.  So an order went out to that bastard Moran, an unsavory, but necessary, agent for her needs. 

The therapist’s notes had it wrong, both about the trust issues and the PTSD.  All Dr. John Watson needed was a mission.  Luckily, Anthea had arranged one.  In return for setting up Watson’s meeting with Sherlock, Mike Stamford’s project got an unrestricted government grant. 

Despite her careful investigation, Watson still proved surprising.  Angry but polite.  Wary but intrigued.  Definitely not frightened.  He stood up to her boss, immediately gaining Mr. Holmes’ grudging respect.  It had taken Anthea weeks to do either. 

Watson’s looks were ordinary in jacket, jumper and jeans, and yet, when he tried to chat her up on his way home, well, she was glad she could hide behind her BlackBerry.


End file.
